Superman (Rebooted DC Universe film)
Superman is a 2018 superhero film featuring the DC Comics character Superman. The film is directed by Zack Snyder and stars Bill Hader in the title role, with Jessica Chastain, Tom Cruise, Sam Neill, Laura Dern, Samuel L. Jackson, and Leonardo DiCaprio in supporting roles. Plot Jor-El (Leonardo DiCaprio) witnesses the birth of his son, Kal-El. Shortly after, Jor-El is old that Krypton is going to blow up. Not wanting to have his new son be killed after birth, Jor-El takes his son to the escape pod room, and puts his son in. He sends the pod to Earth, and as the pod leaves, Jor-El activates a force field around his family, but it is too late as the planet blows up. The escape pod lands on a farm. Jonathan Kent (Sam Neill) notices the pod and for the next few years, Jonathan and hs wife Martha (Laura Dern) take care of Kal-El, naming him Clark Kent after filing an adoption request. Twenty-three years later, Clark (Bill Hader) is preparing to move out after he finishes college. He takes his parents pickup truck, and moves to nearby Metropolis, renting an apartment, and he gets a job at the Daily Planet. Once there, Perry White (Samuel L. Jackson) assigns Clark with Lois Lane (Jessica Chastain), and they cover a local news story. After the event, Clark asks Lois on a date. Across the other side of town, in LexCorp Tower, Lex Luthor (Tom Cruise) finishes some blueprints for his latest robot, vowing revenge on Clark and a flashback starts. Clark and Lex were childhood friends, until Clark accidentally knocked Lex into some acid while playing at Lex's father's company. Lex now resents Clark. On the date, Clark fails miserably to win Lois over. Such includes singing a horribly written love ballad, and reading several ten second long poems. Lois can't handle it, and leaves. Lex enters the restaurant, and gets the table next to Clark. Clark and Lex get in a fist fight, and it results in Clark somehow freezing Lex after taking heavy breaths. Embarassed, Clark leaves the restaurant. After burning his apartment door down, Clark wonders about how he froze Luthor. Desperate, he drives the pickup truck to the farm, and asks Jonathan about his origins. Jonathan tells Clark that he crashed down from an alien planet in an escape pod, and one year Martha noticed a strange sight from the barn. She checked it out, and Clark had roasted a cow for dinner. Martha suspected it was because he came from Krypton. Jonathan then gives a note to Clark from Jor-El to them. Clark drives home to his apartment, and realizes he can use his new powers for good. After wandering out into the streets and stopping a jumping suicide, Clark goes home and creates a costume. He soon realizes he can fly and he flies over to the military base. Once there, Colonel Hardy (David Cross) gives him the name Superman and lets him know that they'll help him out if they need to. Meanwhile, Luthor has thawed out in the restaurant, and he furiously drives back to LexCorp. He enters the lab and takes the new mech his co-workers made. Taking it out for a spin on Smallville, Superman takes down the mech. A brawl ensues. Cast *Bill Hader as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Jessica Chastain as Lois Lane *Tom Cruise as Lex Luthor *Sam Neill as Jonathan Kent *Laura Dern as Martha Kent *Idris Elba as Perry White *Leonardo DiCaprio as Jor-El *Adam Brody as Jimmy Olsen *David Cross as Colonel Hardy Production After the box office flop of Justice League, Zack Snyder wrote a rebooted Superman for a release date of 2018, which he announced would be the first in a revival era, succeeded by a Batman movie starring Dave Franco as Batman and Martin Freeman as The Joker and a Wonder Woman reboot with Megan Fox. When casting the film, Snyder said he wanted comedic actors to make the switch to the action genre. With that, Bill Hader came aboard for Superman. Other actors like Paul Rudd were considered, but Rudd was rejected, though he would later get the role of Bizarro in Superman 3: The Reverse. When casting Lex Luthor, Tom Cruise came on set and gave Snyder an experience he wouldn't forget. To play Luthor, Cruise put a bald cap like he did for Tropic Thunder. The rest of the cast was announced in June 2017.